Turnabout Reverse Apprentice
by Nyanora
Summary: Set after the events in Unwound Future and T&T, Professor Layton finds himself with a puzzling mystery that only a certain spirit medium can help with. In addition, Luke demands to go to a boarding school in America where he happens upon an out of luck Phoenix Wright. This is a case of Reverse Apprentice/Assistant!
1. Chapter 1

Turnabout Reverse Apprenti

Chapter 1.

A lacy black parasol spun round and round. Effectively, it shielded the young woman who sat upon the wooden bench. She turned away momentarily from the man seated next to her to observe a loose thread on her black dress. Then, she looked up at the gargantuan library she called home.

She became aware of her 'zoning out' and promptly whipped her head back to the top-hatted gentleman.

He'd gone off topic again. His memories veered toward his lost love, Claire. The woman chose this moment to interrupt.

"Hershel, as much as I love to hear about your past, I can't help but feel a bit jealous," she stated twirling her parasol more vigorously.

"Hm?" the top-hatted gentleman named Professor Hershel Layton innocently inquired. "Whatever do you mean Miss Mystere—I mean Ridelle?"

He held on to his hat, as he often did when asking about something.

"Well," she began, "I can't help but feel that…"

Ridelle stopped twirling the parasol and adjusted her glasses.

"You only enjoy my company because I always have puzzles," she accused.

Layton's eyes widened a bit, but he recovered with a small smile.

"Miss Ridelle, I assure you, I enjoy your company as much as I enjoy solving puzzles."

 _"Oh, always the gentleman,"_ the librarian thought.

"I apologize Hershel. Let me be direct this time," Ridelle announced as she placed the parasol beside her. She turned her body to face him on the bench. Perhaps Layton could sense what was coming, as he braced himself by holding the brim of his hat.

"I like you Hershel Layton, and I thought you felt the same when you started visiting me so frequently. However, I see you still have another on your mind."

The professor tipped his hat over his eyes.

"Oh…That obvious?" he confessed.

"Hm," she replied with an affirmative. The two sat in silence for a moment.

The professor spoke first.

"It has been several years since I last saw her spirit. I thought…I had gotten better," he related.

Ridelle leaned in a bit to peek under the brim of his top hat. Layton's eyes were glassy. She sighed sadly, a pout forming on her lips.

"Dear Professor…I feel that this is my doing."

"No-no, I apologize for inconveniencing you Miss Ridelle."

Layton stood from his seat.

"No," the librarian grabbed his sleeve, "I will always be glad to make your acquaintance Hershel, b-but I must do something about this."

Ridelle paused and put her hand to her chin in thought. She did not let go of Layton's sleeve either, leaving him to stand there awkwardly. The woman finally stood with an idea in mind.

"That girl who was with you in Labrynthia," she started.

"Miss Maya Fey?…Or Espella?" he provided.

"Maya Fey," Ridelle confirmed. "Didn't she say she was a spirit medium?"

A teen Luke Triton knocked on the door to his father's office. He still wore his signature blue cap, but had long since replaced his sweater with a sweater vest and his shorts for slacks. He rocked on his heels waiting for a response.

"Come in," called the tired voice he knew as his father's.

The teen gently opened the door and closed it firmly behind him.

"Luke, what is it my boy?" his father asked.

Luke noted the professor would have addressed him in a similar manner. The teen took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had practiced this. There should be no trouble at all.

"Father, I would like to study abroad in America," he began.

"…Luke, why so far away?" the man chuckled.

Since returning home from Professor Layton's apprenticeship some time ago, it seemed Mr. Triton could not keep his son from traveling. Luke had visited many parts of the U.K. in his spare time.

"We'll find a fine school for you here, in England," Clark Triton assured.

"No Father. I've already been accepted. I would just need to respond, and I just wanted to ask if you could financially support me. I do have some scholarships, so it won't be terribly expensive," Luke pleaded. Clark sighed.

"Money isn't the problem Luke. I just want to know, why do you need to be so far?"

Clark stood and put a hand on his son's shoulder. Luke pressed his lips together, puffing his cheeks out a bit.

"…I've always liked traveling. A-and I have been curious about seeing America since meeting Mr. Wright and Maya," Luke reasoned.

"The lawyer?"

"Yes. I plan on studying law when I go to Uni. I promise the school there is really great Dad, and I plan to come back for collegiate studies," Luke started pleading again.

"Alright, alright, I'll take a look at the info you have," Clark conceded. Luke's eyebrows rose, then he remembered the manilla folder he had clutched in his left hand.

"Right," he replied giving his research over to his father.

"I'll give you an answer in the morning."

"Of course. Thank you Father." Luke tipped his hat.

"No need son. I'm just always surprised by how self-sufficient you've become. I'm proud, though I regret not being able to take credit," the elder Triton mused.

Luke was taken aback thinking of the professor once more. Their parting had been sudden. Professor had needed his support then, but his father had requested he return home immediately. Of course, Layton could not refuse. Former apprentice and master had kept up light correspondence since then, but Luke was reluctant to visit London again. He might not have the willpower to return home.

Luke smiled at his father.

"It's alright Father. I'm appreciative of all you have done for me. Thanks."

Luke Triton took his leave and quietly closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Turnabout Reverse Apprenti

Chapter 2.

Layton's pen was poised above the letter addressed to Maya Fey. He didn't want to impose upon her. Maybe this favor was a bit much to ask. He did not even know what kind of spirit medium she was or what the extent of her power was. However, Professor Layton was curious. Ridelle's words played on a loop in his mind.

Contrary to possible belief, Layton did not want to have his deceased loved one back. No, that was not the case. He was far too rational for that kind of wish. He wanted closure to a mystery that plagued his mind.

How?

How was she able to live and fight, and be tangible…and in the next moment turn to dust. It was the only puzzle he had never solved.

And so, with renewed conviction, he penned his letter to Maya Fey.

 **~Over in America, California, Kurain Village~**

"Mystic Maya, you have many letters today. Who knew you were so popular?" a fellow acolyte teased.

Maya delicately put down her super sugary tea. She partially covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Obviously only you Rei," she replied saucily.

The short-haired acolyte smacked her lips and handed the letters over to Maya. Rei sat down at the table across from the mystic. She studied their spiritual leader as she flipped through the letters. Her expression suddenly changed.

"Huh?" Maya let escape.

Then, she flipped to the envelope behind it.

"HUH?!" she exclaimed with a more physical reaction.

"Well?" Rei pried. "Is it…Mr. Wright?"

"Surprisingly, no…Nosy," Maya replied exasperated. She peeped a pointed eye over at Rei. The acolyte took this as her cue to leave. Once the other female left Maya relaxed her posture.

The two letters addressed to her, that made her eyes pop out of her skull, were from Mr. Edgeworth and Professor Layton respectively. Still nothing from Nick though. She wondered if he was alright. He had not been answering calls nor letters from her. Maybe he was mad about something or wrapped up in some case or another. She knew he would come around eventually.

Still, that did not stop her from worry. Mr. Edgeworth's letter could have possibly confirmed her fears.

She opened the letter from Edgeworth first.

Instead, multiple postcards of the Steel Samurai spilled out of the letter and a picture, no doubt taken by Gumshoe, of him and his assistant Kay.

Maya let out a giggle of relieved tension. In the letter, Edgeworth wrote about his time abroad and about a giftstand he found dedicated solely to the Steel Samurai. He ended by asking how she and Pearl were doing, and if she had heard from 'Wright' recently. So, he was worried as well.

Maya folded the letter back in its envelope and spread her gifts out on the table in front of her. The spirit medium smiled warmly before turning her attention to the second letter of importance. She opened it carefully and lifted the letter out of the envelope.

"Dear Maya,

I hope you are well. It has been quite some time since we last met. I do hope you are not too busy as I do not wish to impose, but I have a favor to ask. It seems I have the most puzzling mystery on my hands. Miss Mystere reminded me that it happens to be within your realm of expertise. In short, I am inquiring for your help.

( _"Finally Professor! Had me on the ropes FOREVER!"_ Maya thought.)

I have seen a spirit. A living, walking, talking, tangible spirit. However, she was able to disappear before my very eyes. I am at a loss as there is no recorded event that I can find similar to what I have experienced.

First, I would like your advice on the matter. Second, if at all possible, I would like to speak with that spirit again, in person. Third, I'd like to find the person responsible, if that is at all applicable. They may have wanted some kind of reaction from me. I will be grateful for any clues you can provide, and I would be willing to fund fare to London, if that is possible, in the foreseeable future. Mr. Wright is invited as well.

I will read as many books on the matter as I can get my hands on for the time being.

I await your response,

Professor Hershel Layton"

"Whoa!" Maya thought. "This is _big_!"

Her mind instantly imagined she was back in London seeing the sites with Luke, and Nick and Professor Layton trailing behind them.

"Well…"

Nick had been acting strangely lately, so maybe it would just be her this time. She could still enjoy the sites and solve puzzles.

"Ah…"

Maya was no longer just plain old Maya spirit medium/assistant. She was Mystic Maya. She had responsibilities and duties. It would take a really, really, serious reason for the acolytes of Kurain Village to let her travel. She should have called it 'Mission Impossible.'

"Sis, what should I do?" Maya moaned.

After getting silence from Mia's end, Maya decided she would find out the Professor's phone number…somehow. Then, she'd call him whenever it was a decent time in London.

"I guess that would be pretty late here…or early?"

Anyway, Maya had a mission now. She already had an idea of what she would have to tell Layton, it was just contacting him. First things first, she would have to find Pearly, tell her the news, and ask her most loyal cousin for help. Yes, with the help of dear Pearl, circumstances could definitely be arranged.

Luke arrived at the LAX on an early Monday morning.

Clark Triton had given his son his consent and support. In addition, Mr. Triton bought the teen a phone and asked Luke to call frequently as his only stipulation. Luke immediately accepted the terms and was on his flight to America a few weeks later.

The English teen grabbed his luggage from the baggage claim and fished a ragged piece of paper from his pocket. The sheet contained a heavily marked map and an ordered number of addresses.

"Alright, where do we start?" he asked of the map.

His first stop marked was to find the boarding school and get acquainted. The next was to find a convenience store to get some necessities he might have forgotten to pack, and third, to visit Wright Law Offices, and ask for an apprenticeship. The two had gotten on right as rain in the past. Luke was sure Mr. Wright would have no qualms about at least letting him visit. Who knows, maybe he'd see Maya again.

Luke hopped into the first taxi he saw, ready for his next new adventure.

 **~Around the block, California, The Borscht Bowl Club~**

"Wright, you've practiced all morning. Go home."

A few more keys and sour notes replied.

"You're not getting any better at that piano, give it up," the owner of the club taunted. He plodded over and closed the cover of the grand piano on Phoenix's hands.

"Yeow-ch!" the beanie wearing man yelped. "Alright, alright, I'll go."

He raised his hands up in mock surrender. The young girl next to him stirred.

"Morning, Daddy," she yawned.

"And next time, keep your kid at home," the owner complained. "Maybe that will convince you to leave at a decent time."

The girl wrapped in a pink cape sat up.

"Nuh-uh, Daddy needs me," she argued. The girl placed her hands on her hips and stared the owner down.

"Besides Aldin, where will I practice? I don't have a grand at home," Phoenix added.

"Does it matter?" the owner countered, then answered his own question. "No, it doesn't."

"…I guess you have a point," the former lawyer conceded scratching the back of his head. He dusted his pants off and held out his hand for his daughter to hold. The girl took it with gusto and stuck her tongue out at the club owner.

"C'mon Trucy, let's go home."

Phoenix had to pull his sassy daughter out the door.

As they walked, Trucy spoke up.

"I thought you were great Daddy. I could hear you playing in my dreams," she confessed with a grin. Phoenix smiled.

"Thanks Trucy, that's sweet of you to say," he chuckled.

"Really, you're gonna get better one day," she insisted.

" _I guess she really could hear me…_ " Phoenix thought. A figurative sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

After they turned the corner, Phoenix spoke.

"You know Trucy, Mr. Aldin was right though," he admitted.

"He was being too harsh, Daddy. It's never too late to learn," Trucy replied.

"N-no I mean," he corrected hugging her to his side. "You shouldn't be out here all night. It's not safe, and I should get a babysitter, and you should have a normal bedtime," Phoenix rambled. She pouted.

"But Daddy, I'm safest when I'm next to you," Trucy insisted. She looked up at him giving her best puppy dog impression.

"Well yes…and no. Ugh…maybe. I'll think about it," Phoenix relented a bit.

They had arrived at what was now home.

Formerly Wright & Co. Law Office, the building had been transformed into Wright Anything Agency. This included the ability for the office to become a cluttered abode equipt with fridge, futon, and television. Phoenix Wright was no longer living, merely surviving. The only light in his life now was Trucy. He wouldn't, couldn't contact anyone from his past. It was for their own good and safety.

But now was not the time for pressing thoughts. It was time for Phoenix and Trucy Wright to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Behind a windowed door that read, 'Professor Hershel Layton of Archaeology,' was the office belonging to said man. A hodgepodge of shelves, books, documents, photos, trinkets, and artifacts filled the room. Not to mention, an impeccably placed tea set sat on a small table near the front. In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk which seemed as unorganized as the office.

Professor Layton sat in a chair behind the desk, holding a dated wired telephone to his ear. His face had fallen into a mask of boredom.

"You must join us next time, Hershel," the voice on the other end insisted.

The professor grumbled.

"I'm not sure if it will be possible this time either, Randall," he explained.

"C'mo-ooon Hershel," Randall dragged out his words. "Universities are in summer session, are they not? I know you're not teaching summer session. This trip would be at a perfect time."

Layton didn't respond.

"You're an archeologist for god sakes, I should just have to say, 'possible ruins' and you should be on board," Randall complained.

Layton's friend from adolescence had never taken 'no' as an answer. At least, not without a fight.

"I'm not saying I'm uninterested Randall. Your adventures sound fascinating," Layton began.

"This sounds like a let down…" the other party groaned.

"But, there is a topic that has recently peaked my interest. I need to pour through many books on the subject and—" the professor tried to explain, but Randall began to chuckle.

"Reading, Hershel? Bring the books with you. Just think of how much more fun you'll have exploring with us. Trust me, they'll be so many topics in these ruins, you won't know what to write about first."

Professor Layton really did not want to go into detail about his unique situation to Randall. The other man was not known for his talent in keeping secrets. The professor looked frantically on his desk for an excuse to end the conversation.

Lo and behold, a red light on his dial pad was flashing, signaling that he had a call on hold.

"Randall, I'll get back to you in a moment. I have a call waiting," Hershel explained.

The other man sighed, "Alright, call back when you can."

 **~Over in the Kurain Village, too early in the morning~**

Maya was outside, freezing up on the mountain, in the middle of nowhere, where the one phone line near the village stood. Added to that, the university's reception desk put her on hold.

Yesterday, Maya had gotten Pearl to go to the public library. She had asked her younger cousin to search for the professor's work number on one of the public computers. Pearl assured Mystic Maya that it was no problem, and the hardest part would actually be traveling there and back.

"But Mystic Maya, why can't I tell anyone where I'm going?" Pearl worriedly asked her cousin.

"Well Pearly, it's part of a top secret mission for Professor Layton. We need to trade sensitive info as soon as possible," Maya embellished.

"Oh!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll give you all the deets as soon as I know of them," the elder cousin assured.

"The Professor Layton is all the way in London?" Pearl asked.

"Mmhmm!" Maya nodded.

"So, this is the friend you and Mr. Nick met?"

"Exactly Pearly. That's why it's so important. So can you help me out? Not a peep to anyone?" Maya posed once more.

Peal nodded with conviction.

"Of course Mystic Maya!"

So, at too early in the morning, Maya snuck out of her room. The phone number, Pearl had found, was clenched in her hand on a piece of paper. Her walk to the phone line made Maya consider getting a closer one installed. Technophobe society be damned.

The situation hadn't helped itself once Maya was left standing and waiting for the professor to pick up. She now questioned why did they lived on a mountain, and why was she willing to sit under waterfalls so much?

Finally, when her thoughts wandered to hanging up, a familiar timbre graced the phone.

"Hello? Hershel Layton speaking," he answered formally.

"Boy! Am I glad to hear from you Professor! It's Maya. I thought I should call you up instead," the spirit medium chirped.

"Ah! Miss Fey," the professor greeted. Maya could hear sounds of paper rustling in the background. His voice seemed unprepared for her call and the papers confirmed it.

"How are you?"

"How've you been?"

They spoke over one another. The two chuckled over the awkwardness of the situation.

"Ladies first," Layton insisted.

"Oh alright," she agreed. "To be honest, I'm tired and a little chilly, but I called because I got your letter Professor. It looks to me that a spirit medium was definitely messing with you. I just need more info on the person in question. The spirit, I mean.

"There are multiple ways spirits can manifest themselves and it's not always with the influence or will of the spirit medium. Spooky, huh?" she explained.

"Very much, indeed," the professor agreed getting his relevant papers to the front of the stack. He flipped to one with handwritten notes.

"The info you require, Miss Fey," he related as he pulled the sheet out of the stack. Maya nodded… then added, "Ready," after she realized Layton could not see her.

"Her name was Claire, she was my college sweetheart," he let out a short exhale. "Circumstances…took her from me."

"I'm sorry," Maya comforted.

"It's fine," Layton assured. "When I saw her again, in what was supposed to be a future London, I was confused. 'Surely not,' I thought. The woman looked and sounded exactly like Claire except her hair color was a bit off and she wore no glasses."

"Hmm…" she hummed thoughtfully.

Layton continued, "So I went along with her charade. The woman said her name was Celeste and I accepted it."

"Then?" Maya dug.

"When all was said and done…when every mystery was solved. She revealed herself as Claire."

"Oh…" Maya replied, apologetic.

"I'd been able to see her as I would see you. I could touch her and feel warmth. She was right in front of my eyes. I had so many questions, but none were answered," the professor lamented.

 _"…Goodbye Hershel."_

"Before my eyes, she began to glow. Then, she turned the corner and completely disappeared, forever. Luke can attest to this as well," Layton finished.

Maya swallowed.

"Wow," she commented, "that's definitely dramatic. Though I gotta say, what is it with you guys having college sweethearts that come back from the grave?"

"I beg your pardon?" Layton questioned, confused.

"I mean, Nick had a similar situation in which his 'college sweetheart' came back to reek havoc on everyone," Maya recalled with a shudder.

"Oh dear. I don't think Claire was—"

"Not my point Professor, it was just an observation," the spirit medium interrupted. "Sorry for getting off topic. I wanted to point out that the way you described Claire's recent appearance resembles the Kurain Technique, a lot."

"I'm all ears Miss Fey," Layton responded pulling his typewriter from behind a stack of letters.

"Well…you mentioned her physical features being the same with the exception of her hair and improved vision," Maya reasoned.

"I have considered the possibility that it could have been contacts and hair dye," the professor added.

"Professor!" complained Maya, "Trust my intuition on this."

"Alright, I apologize," Layton conceded.

"When I call on a spirit using the family technique, I use an object or a memory of the spirit…usually provided by the client. The spirit sort of… swaps with my own. My physical appearance changes with the exception of my hair and eye color. My clothes stay the same of course," Maya explained.

"Fascinating," the professor mused, "and how much control do you have over what the spirit says or does?" Layton inquired.

"Well…heh heh…none at all, b-but I'm able to swap out now if things get really bad," Maya scrambled.

"You have no control of your body?" Layton asked shocked.

"Well no, which got me into lots of trouble in the past. I know it sounds bad, but it's helped me and others out too! I've been able to talk to my big sis despite her death. Plus, I've been doing lots of training, so I'm able to switch out if a spirit become murderous or something," Maya stumbled with her words.

"Hm…are you sure this is safe to pursue Maya?" Layton asked genuinely concerned. He flipped through his copies of other spirit encounters. He did not want Maya to put herself in harm's way to help him.

However, Maya's explanation did fit the bill. Claire's actions seemed of her own volition and her tangible appearance fit well with Maya's explanation.

"Absolutely!" Maya persisted. "I'm really curious now as to who's using our family technique all the way in London..." The spirit medium sounded peeved at the thought.

"Maybe it's another technique, more popular in England?" she suggested. The spirit medium didn't like the idea of someone else knowing their closely held tradition.

"That being?" he responded.

"Well, this technique uses the spirit medium as a vessel like the Kurain technique, but the image of the spirit is projected nearby. Distance depends on the power of the medium. That would explain her sudden disappearance, without finding any trace of the spirit medium," Maya hypothesized.

"Yes, I've read a bit on that one. The Moran Technique as its called. Quote, 'Spirits look and sound tangible, but they cannot actually be felt,'" Layton related.

"Are ya sure your mind didn't fill in the blanks?" Maya checked.

"No…I'm sure of it. Luke could confirm as well," Layton restated.

Maya hummed, "I see, I see. Well then Professor, sounds like the Kurain Technique then." The spirit medium clapped her hands as best she could with the phone on her shoulder.

"Luckily, I can help, as I am an expert on the subject. It might be difficult to get permission to travel…" Maya trailed off.

"I did mention I could pay your fare Miss Fey," the professor replied.

"No, it's not that. I'm head of the Kurain school now. Family tradition," she moped.

"Well…what if I add in a donation to the school?" Layton tried. Maya's eyebrows rose.

"T-that might convince them. We're always tight on funds…I'll see what I can do first. Then, I'll use that as a trump card," Maya planned.

"I very much need your help and expertise Miss Fey. This mystery has weighed a lot on my mind for a long time. I'd like to see it solved," the professor explained. He clutched the top hat on his head and placed it down on his desk. He gazed at the object thoughtfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I get you. Say, any idea who could be the culprit?" Maya was most curious about Professor Layton's third point on the letter. It was the most, conspiracy-y.

"None, but I'll look into who I was close to or associated with during that period," Layton stated.

He then hesitated then asked, "Miss Fey can spirit medium's be male?"

"Huh?" Maya blurted. "Um, no. Not with the Kurain technique at least. The gift is only prevalent in women of the family. Causes a lot of tension in marriage; most in our line don't stay married. Out of the men who married into the family and stayed, took to drinking."

"Interesting…"

"Just an observation really."

"Not a male then?"

"Nope," Maya reaffirmed.

"Good," Layton sighed.

"Who'd you think it was?" Maya asked taking an impish tone.

"Hm? Oh, no one. It was…I was just curious about how much a spirit medium would retain of her own sex if they were to channel the opposite sex."

He then added, "…And if I would be able to tell…"

"Professor!" Maya rebuked.

"It is an honest question, Miss Fey. And a good one, I might add," Layton persisted. Maya sighed dramatically over the phone.

"I've never tried it, but I suppose since your physical appearance changes…"

"You could become a male Miss Fey?"

"And that's where I stop thinking about it," Maya quickly finished.

"Indeed," Layton chuckled. "Well, thank you for your insight Miss Fey. Will you get back to me on your decision to travel? And let me know if Mr. Wright would like to come as well?"

"By tomorrow at the latest," Maya agreed. She decided to avoid the second question completely.

"I look forward to it," were the professor's parting words. The two hung up.

Maya looked down at her body for a moment. She like being female. Yup. No desire to turn male anytime soon.

* * *

Luke looked out the window from his dorm room. The view was not bad, one could see mountains in the distance. There were cars passing to-and-fro, but it was not a densely populated area. Apparently the ocean wasn't terribly far either, but Luke couldn't see that from his window.

"I wonder how the professor would take to having an adventure here? It's so modern," Luke enthused ready for a day to explore the town. Perhaps he was a little tired from the trip, but he was more excited than anything else. Sleep could wait.

He had already called his father and met with his counselors about his summer schedule. Luke had also informed them of a possible internship. They told him to come back to them once it was confirmed. No problem, Luke was sure of it.

Layton's former apprentice called a taxi and pointed to the driver where he wanted to go. The man shrugged the two taking off to Luke's destination. The teen could barely contain his excitement, thinking of seeing a familiar face again.

 **~At Wright Anything Agency~**

"Knock, Knock, Knock…"

"Mmm…" Phoenix groaned pulling the blanket over his head.

Another moment passed before the polite knocking started again.

"I'll get it Daddy," Trucy spoke up.

Before Phoenix could utter a full protest, she ran to the door and unlocked it with a key under Charley, the plant.

"Hello," Trucy greeted.

"Oh, hi there," the voice replied.

Phoenix sat up. That accent sounded very familiar.

"I-Is in?" the young male inquired.

"Daddy's asleep currently, could you come back later?" Trucy responded.

"Daddy?!" the voice exclaimed. "Oh…Well…I suppose…"he trailed off sounding very confused.

Phoenix jumped from his spot on the futon and came up behind his daughter. Luke didn't notice as he was looking at the plaque outside the building.

"Why's Talent Agency taped over where 'Law Offices' should be?" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, what brings you here?" Phoenix interjected.

The former apprentice finally turned back to the doorway to find the former attorney. The older man looked sleepy and was dressed in a hoodie, sweats, sandals, and a beanie cap.

"Mr. Wright!" the teen smiled but his face quickly switched back to wary. "What happened? You're a father? Why's your sign been messed with?"

Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, but only an 'uh' came out. He didn't want to have this conversation on his doorstep. And was Luke always so loud?

Trucy's little face puffed up. She threw her hands on her hips.

"The sign hasn't been messed with! I'm a magician and Daddy's a pianist. We're the Wright Talent Agency!" Trucy corrected.

Luke's mouth hinged open.

"What Trucy meant to say is, 'Please, come in Luke.'" Phoenix tried to save the conversation.

To be fair, Luke had just posed a lot of questions to Mr. Wright. Neither was it proper to talk of private matters outside.

"O-ok…" Luke agreed reluctantly.

He followed behind the Wright team. The two worked in tandem, as Trucy picked up junk off of the floor and Phoenix opened up the window blinds in the room. Luke observed with the thought that he did rather natural light over artificial...though some lamps would have been nice.

Phoenix brushed a blanket off of the couch before he offered the seat to Luke. The teen thanked him, but sat on the cushion as if hot coals were placed on it.

"Soooo, Luke, how's it going? What brings you across the pond?" Phoenix chuckled. He laid back in an armchair.

"Well, um, I'm continuing part of my education in America," Luke related with a small smile. His posture was still stiff.

The older male suddenly hit his forehead with a 'bap.'

"Hey, did you want anything to eat or drink?" Phoenix posed getting up from his seat.

Luke loosened up a little.

"Well…what kind of tea do you have?"

"Umm…I'll have to check if Maya left anything. One sec," the beanie-wearing man ran off to what Luke assumed was the kitchen.

The teen looked over at Trucy, 'Mr. Wright's Daughter.' She was sitting on the futon at the far side of the room, just staring at him. A past version of himself would have called her out on it, but Luke would attempt to be a gentleman.

"Trucy was it? What sort of magic tricks do you do?" he asked.

The girl dramatically pulled out a pink hat from under the futon.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," she commented. The girl shook her hat, then peered inside it.

"Well, when you're new to something or somewhere that's what you do. A gentleman's joy is in the pursuit of knowledge," Luke proclaimed tipping his hat slightly.

She giggled at him and shook 'sparkle fingers' over her upturned silk hat. Luke strained to look over the brim.

"Could I be a gentleman too?" she proposed with a lopsided grin.

"Um…" Luke stalled, fighting the urge to tell her that she was silly. "I suppose if you really wanted to. Sure."

Her smile became even brighter. The little magician pulled a bouquet of fake flowers from the hat, then ran over to give them to Luke.

"For you," she handed them to him on one knee.

"Uh-hhh, thanks, I guess," Luke responded. He couldn't keep from frowning slightly.

"You didn't like it?" she accused with a pout.

"No! It's not that—" Luke protested.

Mr. Wright reentered the room with a styrofoam cup in one hand and packets of sugar in the other.

"What's going on here?" he intervened.

"Daddy, he didn't like my magic trick," Trucy complained. She pulled the flowers back from the older boy and folded her arms, squishing the bouquet.

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, Truce," 'Daddy' explained. Luke flailed his arms in response.

"No, no, really I liked it a lot. It's just…" Luke trailed off.

Trucy pouted at him again.

"Off topic, but I found some tea. Brought a lot of sugar too," Phoenix interrupted. He handed off the items to Luke.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright," he replied graciously taking the tea and sugar. He tore all the sugar packets open and poured them in.

"You should probably answer my daughter now or she'll make her face stick like that," the elder man advised.

"Oh! Well…you know…it's just…I've never gotten flowers from a girl before," the teen admitted. He was staring intently into his cup.

"Normally, it's the other way around," the older boy mumbled.

Trucy's face snapped back into a smile.

"O-ooh! Good to know!" she responded. The girl pulled a pink notepad from her cape and started writing.

Phoenix smiled at her and sat back in his chair. She was probably going to write a whole page on her encounter with Luke. He glanced away from her retreating form with an amused look. He turned to the older boy.

"What's Professor Layton up to? It's weird to see you without him," Phoenix pointed out. He noted Luke reacted by placing fiercer grip on his cup.

"T-the professor's still in London. We, um, parted ways a few years back. I'm quite used to being on my own now," Luke replied then sipped his tea. The taste was average.

"No kidding? I guess after every time comes another," the former lawyer spoke as he observed the window.

"I guess," Luke responded. "Speaking of, where's Maya at? What's she doing?"

The question seemed to pop Phoenix's thought bubble. He visibly flinched.

"Hm. Oh yeah, Maya. She's doing fine. She had to go up and live in the Kurain Village. It's up in the mountains. She's like, head of the spirit mediums there."

"Really? Wow! Go Maya!" Luke brightened. He was glad to hear of his friend was doing so well. Although, he feared to think what she would accomplish with multiple underlings. He also wondered how much of Mr. Wright's new appearance had to do with Maya not being there.

"A-and you Mr. Wright? A daughter?" Luke started off with. The majority of his questions now were about Phoenix.

"Yup. We make a great team," he replied…and avoided.

"How old is she?" Luke pried as politely as possible.

"Eleven," Phoenix answered. Luke almost spat out his tea, but quickly swallowed it. The teen coughed for a few seconds before replying.

"You never spoke of her before!" Luke exclaimed.

Both father and daughter frowned.

"I-I mean, Maya told me about Pearl, b-but not your daughter," Luke tried to amend. No dice.

"Trucy's my daughter, Luke. Let's talk about something else," the man suggested putting a hand to his face.

"I get it. Not my business…I just, do math in my head," Luke sighed under his breath. He put the cup down.

"So, you're a musician, Mr. Wright?"

"A pianist…...I suck actually," Phoenix lamented.

"Then, defending?" Luke tested the waters.

Phoenix only sighed in response.

"You're the best I know at it," Luke added.

Phoenix vigorously scratched the back of his head.

"I decided to pursue a career in law because of you, Mr. Wright. I've even enrolled into a school whose curriculum focuses on aspects of law."

Beads of sweat ran down Phoenix Wright's face.

"Luke, I'm sorry, but I don't...can't defend anymore," he admitted.

"Why not? In a slump? I'll help. We'll find work somewhere," the teen reassured.

"No, Luke. I've been disbarred," the former lawyer revealed.

Luke's face fell.

"That can't be. Mr. Wright that can't be true!" he argued.

"It is."

Luke's face flew to anger. The teen was so worked up, he stood from his seat.

"Who tricked you? You're too trusting of people, like me. So, who did it? I can vouch for you," he fought. Phoenix shook his head.

"It's over Luke. I don't know what happened other than that I took the easy way out. I could have just left the case as it was, but I just had to present evidence…that too good to be true evidence," Phoenix gravely related.

The teen deflated. He flopped back onto the couch.

"It's not fair," Luke complained.

"Never is."

Phoenix was quiet for a moment. Then, "Luke, if you really want to become a lawyer and fight only for truth…be careful out there," the elder man stated locking Luke in place with his gaze.

"Yes sir," Luke agreed tipping hit hat. The older boy picked up his tea to sip again.

"So then, Wright Talent Agency?" Luke started after a couple sips. "Could I still get an internship here?"

Phoenix smiled.

"You're welcome to join the family. Hey! Can you still talk to animals?"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll write more when I can. ~Nyanora ^_^_

 _(edited note) Also, I've learned my lesson not to copy paste from my word processor. Sorry about the typos. fixed._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 **~Evening, The Wonder Bar~**

Luke had decided to meet back up with the Wrights and found himself standing in front of a kinda seedy place. At least that's where the directions had taken him. In neon letters at the top read 'The Wonder Bar.' This was the venue Mr. Wright had informed Luke that they would be performing at tonight, as they did every Wednesday.

Phoenix also admitted that they were only invited because of Trucy's talents.

The teen hovered around the entrance upon noticing a burly man guarding the door. He pulled out his cell, dialing the number Mr. Wright had given him earlier that day.

It rang several times, but nothing.

"Ugh…" Luke mumbled. His pacing increased as he dialed once more.

No reply.

Luke glanced at the burly gentleman and gulped loudly. He approached the man with small steps.

"Hallo there, sir," the teen began.

The man's eyes narrowed.

"I'm a friend of Mr. Wright's. They invited me to see the magic show tonight…" Luke tested the waters. He hoped the man would understand the situation.

"ID, please," he simply stated.

Luke begrudgingly pulled out his school ID and handed it to the man.

"14? Get out of here kid," the man chuckled. He thrusted the boy's ID card back at him.

"But," the former apprentice argued, "I was invited."

"Well, call them to come get you, and I'll let you in."

Luke had just tried that.

"There's a little girl who's definitely younger than me in there, and you can't let me in?" he pointed out raising his voice.

The man grew impatient with Luke. He shifted angrily in his seat. The guy was surely going to yell if another person had not approached.

"What seems to be the problem, Bill?" a male voice, intervened.

Luke turned to the stranger. He was dressed very snazzily for such a place as this and his hair was done up in a neatly combed fro.

"Mr. Aldun, this boy's saying he was invited, but he's too young," Bill explained.

"It's true though. Mr. Wright and Trucy invited me," Luke argued.

Aldun peeked over at Luke momentarily, then focused on Bill.

"Oh, that's right. Mr. Wright told me about you. He's invited," the snazzily dressed man enthused, slapping Luke on the shoulder. The teen stumbled forward.

"Really Aldun? Ms. Elaine knows about it as well?" the bouncer checked but lightened up a tad.

"Yeah, Ma knows," Aldun replied. He scratched the back of his afro, then moved for the door before the bouncer could ask anymore questions. The young man motioned for Luke to follow.

"C'mon…what's your name?"

"It's Luke," he replied with a tip of his hat. He followed the friendly guy into the bar.

Once they were inside Aldun turned to Luke and shook his hand.

"Nice ta meet ya, Luke. Like your accent."

"Uh, thanks…and thanks for helping me out back there," the teen replied, studying his surroundings.

"No problem. My ma's the owner. Gonna be the manager here, hopefully…once I get my business degree."

"Oh wow, I lucked out then. So, Mr. Wright did tell you I was coming? Where are they then?" Luke asked.

Aldun shook his head.

"Nope. Just had a feeling you were telling the truth. Plus, the Wrights have a track record of doing that. Like, not too long ago, this strangely dressed girl was crying outside the bar. Sure enough, it was a friend of Mr. Wright."

"Huh," Luke replied wondering if he could be referring to Maya. Although, he didn't think Maya would be described as a 'girl.'

"As for where they are," Aldun searched his surroundings. "They might still be backstage. Lemme lead you there."

The owner's son took off on a path to the backstage, leaving Luke scrambling to catch up. The former apprentice couldn't help but notice he was getting amused glances from the patrons.

They hopped up the small set of stairs and peeked behind the curtain.

"Aldun…and Luke!" Mr. Wright greeted. "Glad you could make it."

Phoenix had been standing around, inspecting the scenery, while Trucy practiced one of her tricks.

"Almost didn't. I tried phoning…" Luke complained.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I left my phone at home, I think," Phoenix grumbled.

The former apprentice gave him a look that read, 'Really?'

"It's a good thing I ran into him then," Aldun laughed.

"Yeah, thanks. I owe you Aldun," Phoenix expressed.

"No need. Gonna go see where Ma is," the young man related, then took his leave.

"Daddy!" Trucy called out.

"Yes dear," the man turned to his daughter. Luke followed closely behind.

"I have one more trick to show you!" she informed him with a goofy smile.

"Let's see it then," Phoenix smiled back.

"Luke, could you call Daddy's phone?" Trucy instructed.

"Huh?" Luke bumbled. "Alright."

He pulled his phone out from his pocket.

The older man scowled.

"Trucy…"

Once Luke dialed the number, a tinny rendition of the Steel Samurai theme came from Trucy's upturned hat.

"W-what? I didn't know you could sing Mr. Hat!" she chirped.

"Trucy…" Phoenix's voice took on a more warning tone.

"What's that you say Mr. Hat? There's something ringing in your belly? Let me fish that out for you!"

Phoenix put on his best angry Mr. Edgeworth expression and gave no reply.

"I suppose that's where your phone went Mr. Wright," Luke commented, not helping the situation.

"Eh heh heh," Trucy giggled, then pulled a flip phone out.

"Is this yours Daddy?"

"Give me the phone, Trucy," his tone was clipped and his smile was now a dream of the past.

"O-of course that's not yours," she replied, digging through her hat. Trucy then pulled out an ages old, Nokia-like phone. It had stopped ringing by then and read three missed calls.

"Here you go Daddy. Thanks for participating," she announced trying to hang on to her showman's attitude.

Luke only stared wide-eyed at the two, already cringing as he expected Mr. Wright to blow up.

"Trucy, let me remind you, that theft is a crime. Please, return the other phones as well."

"I-I was going—" she tried to argue.

"We'll talk after the show," Phoenix responded more calmly than Luke expected.

The girl grabbed her hat, sniffing back crocodile tears.

"O-ok. I'll return them, first thing," she apologized running to her place on stage behind the curtain.

Once she was away from them backstage, Phoenix let out a sigh and his expression loosened.

"Whew. It's tough work being a parent," he expressed to Luke.

"What was all that about?" the teen asked, confused.

Phoenix smirked, drawing himself up to his full height.

"A naughty magician's trick. At least I know where my phone was now," he replied.

"She steals stuff for her magic tricks?" Luke put together.

"Yeah…it's a bad habit I've been trying to get her out of. Apparently her real family, magicians, were okay with it. All for the sake of magic, of course," Phoenix explained, adjusting his beanie.

The show was set to start. Trucy jumped out from behind the curtains to greet the small crowd. She was still sniffling despite the cheers she got. Phoenix shook his head.

"Now she's gonna have them thinking I did something to her. Then Ms. Elaine's gonna take her side…" the unfortunate father grumbled.

"Hold on, Mr. Wright," Luke pointed out. "You just admitted Trucy isn't actually your daughter."

Phoenix's voice caught in his throat.

"D-did I? Uh…well, keep it under your hat for now. I haven't even scratched the surface on the adoption process," the man revealed.

"Mr. Wright!" Luke exclaimed. He looked at his friend incredulously.

"Shh!" Phoenix replied. "For all intents and purposes, Trucy is my daughter for now."

Luke didn't have much of a reply to that. The odd situations surrounding one Phoenix Wright were becoming more numerous. The teen was unsure of what he'd gotten himself into.

"Let's head to the front. We can sit on the bar stools," the man suggested.

Phoenix led the way with Luke following. The two took a seat, getting there just in time to see Trucy hand the last phone to someone in the crowd.

The audience clapped.

Well, at least they were being good sports about it. Trucy had brightened up as well.

"Oh Luke, I have good news for you," Phoenix started.

Luke's eyebrows rose. He hoped it would actually be good news.

"What's that Mr. Wright?"

"Well, while you could still visit us sometimes, I don't think your school would qualify working for our Agency as an actual internship," the man explained.

Luke agreed.

"So, I called up a friend of mine who's a practicing attorney. He said he'd be glad to give you an internship. Well…he has to meet you first," Phoenix explained.

Luke perked up. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Really? Thank you, Mr. Wright! Who is it?" the teen rambled.

"His name is Kristoph Gavin."

Phoenix pulled a business card from his pocket with the lawyer's name, address, and number in gold print. He handed the card to Luke.

"Wow!" Luke enthused. The clapping of the audience timed perfectly with his acceptance of the card.

"He asked if you could meet with him anytime tomorrow in the morning for the interview. Just tell the person in the front your name is Luke Triton," Phoenix explained.

"That's perfect," Luke related. "Thank you so much, Mr. Wright!"

The former apprentice shook the other man's hand vigorously.

"Yeah. Hope it works out," Phoenix replied. He smiled upon seeing Luke the happiest he'd been since arriving in Los Angeles. The poor boy either had a look of confusion, surprise, or sadness on his face.

" _See Phoenix, you can still help people out,"_ he told himself.

Everyone in the bar applauded at the end of Trucy's performance. Her curtsy was grandiose as she soaked up the last bit of praise from the crowd.

"Guess it's my turn to play a little," Phoenix informed Luke.

A woman was pushing a piano with wheels to center stage, confirming his statement. The hoodie-wearing man sauntered up to the stage and greeted the elderly woman who hugged him, then smacked him on the head. She had a few words to say to the crowd before Phoenix began playing.

"That's my mom," a voice remarked from behind Luke.

The teen jumped. Aldun was sitting behind him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Aldun apologized but chuckled.

"No, you didn't scare me," Luke assured. "So, she's the owner?"

"Yup. This bar's her life…"

"And she lets Mr. Wright play piano?" Luke questioned.

Although he had not heard the man play yet, Phoenix had admitted that he 'sucked.'

Aldun chuckled once more.

"He's really awful, but Ma's a free spirit like that. Says his playing is like experimental music. So, she's fine with it…well only on Wednesdays…"

Ms. Elaine ended her speech giving the stage to Phoenix. He spoke into the mic looking at the crowd.

"This first one, is a tune you all might know. But, before I start, another round for my daughter, Trucy," he announced.

The crowd cheered.

"Wasn't she great?"

He seemed to sigh, internally dreading his own performance.

"And now, I will play Chopsticks."

Then Phoenix began, then restarted.

Then began again, then restarted.

"Well…" Luke tried to find something good to say.

"It could be seen as experimental," Aldun provided.

"Yes, it could," Luke agreed, squinting his eyes.

There was no rhyme or rhythm to his playing. Luke dearly wished he knew how to play piano so he could help Mr. Wright out. Sadly, his expertise was in violin.

Luke took out the card that Phoenix had given him prior to getting on stage. He was grateful, but he could not help thinking that Mr. Wright was more suited to the courtroom.

* * *

 **~California, Kurain Village, Earlier that Afternoon~**

Pearl disliked having to keep secrets. They wore on her mind, and she was the type of person who would never tell a soul. Unless, Mystic Maya or Phoenix aka Mr. Nick directly asked…

She could always trust them.

The young spirit medium worried her lip and nibbled on her short thumbnail.

As of late, Pearl had been tasked with keeping multiple secrets. Most recently was Mystic Maya's 'secret mission,' which she hoped would be resolved today. Maya had just called a meeting to be held in the Inner room.

Then, before that, Mr. Nick asked her to keep a secret, which only occurred because of her mother.

Pearl had been given the allowance of going to the city once a month, if she could prove she'd been progressing with her training. That was never a problem due to her being the most powerful in the village. But, Pearl was humble and respectful to her elders and superior, Mystic Maya. The girl was adamant about following rule and tradition.

The event happened several months ago, on the day she was allowed to travel into the city. Pearl had decided that she should visit her mother, who currently resided in the penitentiary.

When she and Mystic Maya had lived with Mr. Nick, either one of them would make the trip with her. Those times, her mother would remain silent or speak very formally, but at least Pearl got to see her.

On this occasion, Pearl went alone. She had prepared for this visit a month prior, by scheduling a date and time. She greeted some of the guards she recognized from the past and was led to a seat where her mother would appear behind the glass. The girl began playing with her beads and bracelets to pass the time.

Then suddenly, "Pearl?"

She looked up. Despite the plain white garb her mother wore, the woman still held her head high, and her hair was done up as it would have been in the past.

"Hi Mom," Pearl mumbled.

Her mother's eyes haphazardly checked around, then fell back on Pearl.

"Oh! My dear sweet girl!" the woman gushed, falling into her seat near the window.

"I've missed you so much, my little Pearl."

The girl gasped. She was surprised by the emotion her mom exuded. She hadn't acted so lovingly since before the arrest. Pearl's little heart leapt into her throat.

"Mama," she cried.

"How have you been my dear?" her mother purred.

"I've been well, Mama. I'm living back at the Kurain Village. Everyone's very nice and I get to visit here once a month," the girl explained.

"That's wonderful, my Pearl, and your training?"

"It's going well. I'm able to keep the spirit's form for longer, without getting tired."

"Wonderful, and the others? How do they compare?" the woman pressed.

"Some have gotten better…" Pearl explained. "Cousin Euna says she can see human spirits now."

"Well, that's some improvement from the dog spirits she claimed to have been talking to."

"And Cousin Jade has been able to channel Great Aunt May. At least, that's who Mystic Maya told me it was."

"Oh…Aunt May…she's chatty, isn't she?"

Pearl giggled, "Yes, she was."

"But you still have the most spiritual power of all of them, correct?"

"Um," Pearl mumbled.

Of course she did, everyone knew that. Though, it made her worried whenever her mom got on the topic of who had the most spiritual power. That was the reason Ms. Morgan Fey was locked up in the first place.

"Yes, Mama, but everyone is doing their best; especially Mystic Maya and Rei."

Her mother's brows furrowed.

"Rei? I've never heard of a family member with that name."

"She's very nice. Her parents are from Japan. They moved here when she was just a baby. Rei found out about us just a year ago. She knew that she had spiritual energy since she was a child, but she didn't know about our school 'til recently."

"Huh," Morgan replied. She didn't sound impressed.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Pearl could read her tone instantly.

Morgan Fey cleared her throat and straightened her posture. She looked her daughter dead in the eyes.

"My dear Pearl, I only want what's best for the village."

Pearl didn't like the sound of that.

"You must find a way to establish yourself as the head. Despite my situation, I can help you in any way I can…I swear to you my Pearl. We can't have the Kurain Technique go to ruin, or worse, in the hands of another family entirely," her mother chided. Her voice became more violent with each word.

The girl's eyes widened. She truly did not know what to say. What could she say to that?

"Please, Mama…" Pearl begged.

"Has the Master of Kurain been serious about her duties?"

"Everyone's doing their best, Mama. Mystic Maya is doing her best."

"You say that, but I know you're too kind for your own good. They'll start treating you like a doormat. Mark my words…" the woman warned.

"No, Mama. They're all very kind," Pearl pleaded.

"That girl, Maya…just wait until you're her age. You'll have doubly surpassed her, my dear," Morgan touted.

Pearl was on the verge of tears. She could take no more.

"That's enough, Mama!"

The girl abruptly stood from her seat.

"I came t-to talk to you. J-just to talk, like before," Pearl argued. She turned away angrily from the glass. The girl left the detention center not making eye contact with anyone.

Outside, the sun was dusky and the air, cool. Her emotions and adrenaline, however, were on a high. She needed to see someone, and there was one place she knew how to get to by heart.

Pearl arrived at Wright and Co. Law Offices with the last of the sun peaking out from the hills. She knocked on the door a couple times, but no answer.

In her haste, she had failed to notice a flyer taped to the door. Now, Pearl took notice, pulling the sheet down to her level.

 _Come see us perform at the Wonder Bar! Tonight! ~Wright Talent Agency_

The address and phone number followed as well.

Pearl found this odd, but took the advice of the flyer and asked for directions around the city to get there. She got turned around a couple of times, but eventually, she made it to the aforementioned Wonder Bar.

She approached the man at the front door with as much gusto as she could muster. Her rush of adrenaline was nearing its end.

"Hello sir," she greeted, then thrust the flyer at him. "Is Mr. Wright here?"

The man studied the flyer, then looked down at her.

"He is, but this bar is 18 & over only after 7," he explained.

"Oh…" she said, disheartened. The girl could feel her body give out at the words. Stinging tears swelled in her eyes.

"I-I'll just wait then," she told the man, trying her best not to cry. The more she tried, however, the more the big droplets fell.

Pearl stumbled over to sit at the front of the building, bringing her knees to her chest. The air was cold and she shivered, but her mind was someplace else.

The words of her mother hurt her, and Pearl was unsure if she'd ever get the courage to see her again.

"Hey, kid…" The bouncer tentatively approached her. "Do you want my jacket?"

She shook her head no and turned from him. The cold air was like training under the waterfall. The girl wiped her tears with her sleeve, but they started afresh upon thinking of her mom.

Then, someone approached. She gazed up, hoping it was Mr. Nick. Instead it was a guy in matching black pants & vest, and a neatly combed fro topped with a charcoal fedora.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Pearl only teared up even more. She shook her head 'no.'

"Why are you sitting out here? Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"I-I just need to talk to Mr. Nic—Mr. Wright," she corrected herself. The young acolyte had a better chance of talking to him if she used his more commonly known name.

"Mr. Right? …Oh, Mr. Wright! You're a friend of his or his daughter?"

She nodded 'yes,' thinking the daughter comment was odd, but said nothing of it.

"Yeah…Mr. Wright's kind of absent-minded at times. I can get him to come out here if you like, or you could come in with me?" he asked.

Then he held his hand out to her, "Name's Aldun by the way. Yours?"

"I-It's Pearl. I can wait out here," she decided.

"It's kinda cold…are you sure?"

Pearl said nothing in response. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

"You could sit near the back…and its warm," he convinced her.

"…OK," she agreed, gently nodding her head.

He helped her up, finally getting a good look at her attire.

"Where are you from?"

"K-Kurain Village. It's near here."

"Never heard of it…" he answered, surprised that there was somewhere he didn't know about near his hometown.

They approached the man guarding the door.

"Yo, Mr. Bill, so, I invited Pearl. Sorry about that. I would have told you sooner, but I was in class all day," Aldun explained.

Bill gave him a look that read, 'Are you kidding me?'

"She doesn't even look like a teenager," the bouncer pointed out.

"Well, neither is Trucy and she's been performing here for years," Aldun countered.

Bill sighed.

"This time only, but be sure to tell Ms. Elaine. I'm not losing my credibility over this," he explained.

"Don't worry Bill, I'm her son. I'll take the slack if there is any," Aldun assured. He pulled Pearl in the building with him and led her to the farthest table from the stage.

"I'll go get Mr. Wright. Just stay here," the young man instructed. He bolted to the front, near the stage.

Pearl took a seat. The inside looked much nicer than the outside. There was a stage at the front, a neon lit bar area to the side, and an open area that was packed with round tables. There was also quite a crowd here cheering for the performer at the front. Aldun was right though, it was warm in here. She gnawed on her nails furiously until a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Heya Pearls! My goodness you've grown a few inches, haven't you?"

Phoenix tilted his head a bit and gave her a light smile.

"Mr. Nick!" she plowed into his side. Tears came down once more.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay," he soothed patting her head. "I take it you saw the flyer?"

She pulled away from his side. He was a bit more underdressed than she was used to, but that didn't matter.

"Yes, I went to the office, but no one was there," she explained.

"You weren't looking for me for too long?"

The girl didn't reply.

"I'm sorry Pearls."

"I had to talk to someone, Mr. Nick. The first person I thought of was you."

"What happened?" he asked. His face went dead serious.

Pearl recalled the events of the visit with her mother at the penitentiary. Her little face was mournful.

"She was so happy to see me, but her mind's still in the wrong place," she finished.

"That must have been difficult to see."

"I was so mad…but now it just feels sad."

Pearl looked to the man that had taken care of her. She studied his face and noticed it mirrored her own distress. Mr. Nick had always been a great listening ear. She took his hand that lay on the table in both of hers.

"It's alright, Mr. Nick. That's why I needed to talk to you. Um…I still want to visit her, so she doesn't forget that I still love her."

Phoenix's brows rose. He'd always admired Pearl's perserverance. He was happy to see she hadn't changed.

"But, I don't want to go alone anymore. So, would you come with me next time, Mr. Nick?" she begged with her hands folded.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course Pearls," he quickly responded. Though he shuddered at the thought of seeing Ms. Morgan Fey again, he would always attempt anything Pearl asked of him. Unless it was an obvious suggestion from Maya.

On that thought…

"Hey Pearls, when do you have to get back?"

She wilted a bit.

"A few hours ago…"

"It's alright. I'll walk you back to the train station and we'll get the first ticket back to Kurain."

"Okay! Thank you, Mr. Nick!"

He turned away from her and looked to the stage. His posture changed.

"Just one thing Pearls. Could you keep this meeting between us. I mean, seeing me here."

"Where will I say I've been?"

"Just say you went to Wright and Co. Law Offices and lost track of time," he smiled.

"B-But Mr. Nick…"

The man turned to face her and crouched in his seat.

"Please Pearls. Don't tell anyone, especially not Maya."

Pearl's mouth became a little frown.

"Is it because of your daughter?" she guessed.

"Ah, partially, but…more than that. So, can you please keep a secret?"

Pearl came back to the present. Thinking back on it, she realized many things had been odd about Mr. Nick that night.

The girl saved the thought for later. She had mindlessly followed Mystic Maya into the Inner room and was currently sitting behind her as the other acolytes filed in.

"This better be good. I was in deep concentration when you called," Cousin Euna, the eldest, complained.

"It is Euna. Wouldn't have said it was very important otherwise," Maya retorted.

The young women settled onto cushions in the inner room and quieted down. Maya clapped her hands together.

"Alright, so recently, I've been contacted for a very important job that requires the Kurain Village expertise. Though it will require travel, I have decided that the situation is one that I should see to as Master."

A staggered collection of gasps followed, and then came the stampede of questions.

"How far is it Mystic Maya?"

"Is it that serious?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Why can't Pearl go?"

"Will you need assistance?"

"I could go in your stead Mystic Maya!"

"Isn't it more important that you stay here?"

Maya attempted to answer their growing list of questions, but Pearl saw nothing getting done. Even if Mystic Maya were to answer their questions, they were only talking over each other. Pearl was displeased that her fellow acolytes would disrespect the Master of Kurain so blatantly. Maya was very personable, but that was no excuse.

 **"Everyone, quiet down,"** Pearl shouted. Her tiny frame shuddered.

The volume level became silent. No one expected that Pearl had that kind of vocal range; she was always so soft-spoken. To say the least, it caught everyone by surprise.

"Mystic Maya is trying to tell us the…deets of the situation. She understands how serious her decision is, and that's why she's making an effort to tell us all. So, please, let her finish," she implored giving each a look. Most lowered their heads, embarrassed. Pearl took her seat back behind her cousin and bowed.

"Please continue Mystic Maya."

Maya's eyes were glowing with pride.

"Thanks Pearl," she expressed, then turned to the other acolytes.

"The reason I feel I should see this client, first of all, is that I have met this person before. So, we've already established a bond of trust. Second, this task will take me to London. I happen to still have a passport and some knowledge of the city.

"Some of you may argue that you have a passport as well…which brings me to thirdly. Thirdly, there may be another spirit medium involved. The client and I haven't figured out who they are or if they have affiliations that are friendly, hostile, or in-between. If it comes down to who has access to the spirit, I want to be sure that we are in control," the Master of Kurain listed. She took a deep breath.

"OOO-K, now questions and concerns. One at a time," Maya allowed.

Rei spoke first.

"How long will this be?"

"Thinking a month at most," Maya guessed. She really wouldn't be sure until she got there.

Euna raised her hand, but would have spoken up even if she hadn't been called on.

"I know you all see me as the old brash one, but hear me out. I am thinking of Mystic Maya's safety. If this trip is possibly dangerous, why couldn't Pearl or Rei go in your stead? We've already gone through one premature succession."

Some cousins nodded in agreement. Maya refrained from rolling her eyes.

"I've thought of that," she replied. "As I've said before, I have a passport and I've met the person before. So, I'd rather see to it myself."

Maya then added with a cheeky smile, "He also said that he'd add a donation to the village, in addition to paying my fare there and back. If I were to go…"

The women whispered to each other, the tone sounding more positive.

Another thin acolyte spoke up.

"Who will be in charge in your absence?"

Maya thought on this a minute, then replied, "On spiritual matters, Pearl or Rei. I'm placing both of you in charge since I know you both use a day in the month to travel and see family. The change won't hinder your routine and at least one of you will be here at all times. On village matters, such as upkeep and duties, Euna will be in charge.

"Don't forget it," Euna added happily.

"Anything else?" Maya posed. She only received mumbles in response.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something later. Well…until then. Everyone's dismissed," Maya related with a smile.

The acolytes filed out while Maya and Pearl stayed behind.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Rei questioned. Her body was already out the door.

"Nosy Rei, I got this," Maya teased.

"Uh huh, sure you do Mystic Maya."

Rei winked and closed the door behind her. The two cousins were left in the Inner room. Maya instantly slacked her posture.

"That was a doozy, wasn't it Pearly?"

"Doozy? That's a funny word…"

"Believe me, it sooooo fits the situation."

Pearl giggled.

"But we did it. I get to go back to London and help Professor Layton. Much thanks Pearly, fo' reals," Maya genuinely expressed.

"What did I do Mystic Maya?"

"Well, keeping the secret mission a secret and getting everyone to shut up!"

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl gasped.

Maya laughed. She hugged her cousin.

"I couldn't have gotten this done without you Pearl."

If being the keeper of secrets brought about such happiness from Mystic Maya, Pearl supposed it wasn't so bad. It was tough, but she could handle it.

"Yea," Pearl agreed.

* * *

 **~Labryinthia, The Library~**

Ridelle Mystere flipped deliberately through a book on her desk. She inspected page after page, cover to cover with a magnifying glass. _Labryinthian Holidays and Rituals_ it was called, but Ms. Mystere was more focused on integrity of the book itself. So far it checked out. No, tears, stains, dents, or fire damage. The page she was currently on looked fine until the last paragraph.

Squished under a lowercase 'p' was a gnat fly.

The woman adjusted her glasses to make sure she was seeing straight. Her face puffed out in anger at the gnat fly's carcass, defiling her lovely book.

"Dewey!" she called.

The unfortunate man was nearby, balancing a tower of books. Upon hearing her cry, he nearly dropped them all.

"In a moment, Ms. Mystere!" he assured her. He tried tried to find a place for the books to rest.

"Where are the library records?" she continued.

Dewey looked to the stack in his hands. Some of the records were definitely in this tower of books.

"From how long ago?" he asked.

Dewey attempted to navigate his way to her, all the books in hand. Ridelle flipped to the front where the library card was.

"Last year, the third month, twelfth day," she announced.

That book was definitely at the top of Dewey's stack.

"I have it. Just give me a moment," he mumbled.

"We _have_ to find the culprit. Someone thought they could close a fly in the library's book and get away with it? Well, they have another thing coming!"

Just then the front door opened and closed.

"We'll be with you in just a moment," Ridelle offhandedly told the visitor while pulling out a tall ladder from the back of the room. She grunted with each pull of the bulky object, moving it closer to Dewey.

"Let me assist with that," the newcomer offered.

The visitor was none other than Professor Layton. Ridelle's glasses drooped upon seeing him, revealing her large glittering eyes. She quickly pushed her spectacles back up, effectively covering her face.

"Thank you Professor. I would appreciate that," she replied.

He jogged over to carry the back half of the ladder. Ridelle pointed in the direction they were to carry it.

"Next to Dewey. Dewey, stay still," she instructed.

"Not a move Miss Mystere," Dewey acknowledged.

The two picked up the ladder and carefully carried it to the intended area. Then the professor and the librarian each took a side of the ladder to get it standing upright. They propped it against one of the tall bookshelves near Dewey.

"Dare I ask, what have I walked in on?" the professor mused with a wry smile on his face.

Ridelle began to test her footing on the ladder before answering. She turned momentarily to look at the gentleman.

"Someone has defiled one of our precious books. I'm getting the book of records from last year to see who I contact about damages," she explained.

The flustered librarian carefully climbed the steps of the ladder.

"How bad were the damages?" Layton inquired. He put pressure on the base of the ladder to stabilize it.

"Bad enough…" she climbed up a few more steps,"for a book that's only one of its kind."

"I see," he simply replied.

"Professor…" she called down to him.

"Yes," the professor glanced up, then quickly looked down.

"I did not think you'd be gracing my presence again," she stated. The librarian stepped up a few more times, nearing the top.

"Well Miss Ridelle, I took your advice, and progress was made," the professor explained.

Ms. Mystere turned in her spot to compare where she was in relation to Dewey's stack of books. Two more steps would give her a better angle at reaching the book.

"This will be difficult…Dewey, you have books atop of it," she complained to her assistant.

"My apologies, Miss Mystere…I-I can try to set them down."

"No need, I'm already up here," she huffed.

The librarian continued her conversation with the top-hatted man, "That's good to hear Professor. Has your progress led you back here then?"

"Somewhat. I needed a listening ear and any books on spirit channeling, if you have them. I've already poured through the University's library," Layton related.

Ridelle did not reply as she was busy poking the top of the stack with a metal pointer stick.

"Professor, how good are you at catching falling objects?" Ms. Mystere posed.

His eyes widened.

"You don't mean?"

"As much as I hate to do this, five books will be coming your way Professor. Their lives rest in your hands."

"There has to be another wa—"

Down came the first leather bound book.

Layton acrobatically leapt from the ladder to catch it. He set the book down on the staircase.

"Great catch," she complimented.

"Miss Mystere, I don't think—" Layton crossly began, but down came another book.

Layton expertly caught it.

"Well done," Ridelle praised.

"I'm beginning to think this is less about getting the books down and—"

He caught the next one.

"Excellent," she cheered.

"…less about getting books down and more about getting back—"

The next book tumbled down and Professor Layton caught it once more.

"You know this is sort of a puzzle in its own way," Layton noticed. Ridelle only threw down another book in response and he caught it.

"And I'm rather enjoying it," he stated, finally completing a thought.

Down came the last book and the professor caught it with no trouble at all.

Ridelle peered down at him.

"You can think it was a puzzle all you like. I was getting back at you," she corrected. She stretched for the object of her desire, the records book.

"Now, it's my turn to fetch a book," the librarian added.

"Please, do be careful, Miss Ridelle," Layton expressed upon seeing the ladder sway.

"It's so close," she mumbled. Her hand reached a bit further. Fingertips brushed the spine of the book.

"I've got you now," she crowed.

Her fingers nudged the book to where a corner hung over the edge of the book under it. She could grab the lip of the book with her fingernails.

She pulled at it, but suddenly lost her grip. The book teetered causing the rest of stack below it to lose balance.

"Oh no!" Dewey cried. He repositioned his arms in an attempt to get control of the books. The tower was getting farther away from her.

"Dewey, you have to get them to come this way," she yelled.

"I-I'm trying," he panicked.

" _This won't end well,_ " Ridelle reasoned internally. " _It's either now or never._ "

Pushing her weight off the ladder for a second, she flung her arms at the book, then grasped it with both hands.

"Ridelle!" the professor shouted. His voice was heavy with concern.

Knowing the book was in her hands, she clutched it to her chest and moved her weight to where she'd hopefully fall back onto the ladder. Ridelle stretched an arm out to clutch the ladder behind her. Her risk panned out successfully.

"I-I've got it. It's done," she announced with a smile. Layton breathed a sigh of relief. However, Dewey still had not regained control of the stack of books. His footing meandered from its original position.

"H-Help!" he squeaked. He bumped into the ladder.

Ill-prepared for the turn of events, Ridelle lost her footing on the ladder. She ungracefully tumbled from its supports. She wrapped one arm around the book while the other hand frantically grasped for something stable.

"Eek!"

"Miss Mystere!"

"Ridelle!"

Instead of falling to her untimely death or into Dewey's stack of books, the petite librarian fell into the arms of Hershel Layton who had rushed to catch her fall. They both tumbled on the floor due to the force.

Dewey regained some control over the books.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Mystere. I'll go put the books down right away and fetch the doctor!" he apologized. Ridelle sluggishly waved a hand at him.

"I'm alright," she groaned. "I just can't see."

Her glasses had skidded across the floor upon impact. The book was still cradled in her arms, and if her senses were correct, she was sitting on top of Professor Layton.

"Professor, are you alright?" she spoke. Ridelle became more worried the longer it took him to answer.

"I'm fine," he replied, very near. He sat up.

So, she had been sitting on him. Ridelle turned to where she felt him move. A fuzzy blob that she assumed was his top hat and face filled her view.

"I'm glad that you are unharmed, Miss Ridelle," Layton confessed. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Quite," she replied. "Your reflexes pass the test with flying colors."

He chuckled, moving to get up.

"Ah…Wonderful," Layton replied with a groan. The fall was not graceful for him either.

"I can't see," she reminded when Layton ended up moving her in his attempt to stand.

"I know. Do not fear, I'll help," Hershel assured.

He repositioned the librarian to his right side. The professor crouched then placed an arm across her back for support.

"On three," he informed her. She nodded.

As mentioned, the two rose up on three. Ridelle's footing was still unsteady, so she grasped at his other arm, which he graciously offered.

The librarian suddenly shut her eyes.

"Are my glasses near?" she panicked.

"We'll have to walk a few steps," Layton explained.

"Y-You didn't see my eyes, did you?" Ridelle demanded, though she knew the answer. She had looked right into the professor's fuzzy face.

"Ah…" he stalled.

They slowly walked to where the glasses had landed.

"Would it be a problem if I did?"

"Yes!" she resolutely replied.

"People don't take me seriously once they see my eyes. They think a child is running the library. Humph. More often than not, I'm older than they are," she lamented obviously from previous experience.

The professor hummed.

"Well, if you're worried about me seeing your eyes, don't. I still have much respect for you as an equal, Miss Ridelle, and honestly, I think your eyes are beautiful."

The woman paused. Her mouth formed an 'o' at his statement.

The professor had stooped down to reach for the glasses. When he rose to hand them to her, the librarian's eyes were opened once more.

"Truly, Hershel?"

He placed the glasses in her hands.

"I do not say things I do not mean. I'm more skilled at avoiding the issue entirely."

Ridelle placed them back on her nose.

"That…is true," she responded with a smirk.

She took the troublesome book to her desk and opened it to the corresponding month of the damaged book. Professor Layton followed and peered over her shoulder.

"Where's the damaged book?" he asked. He was curious as to what would make Ms. Ridelle risk life and limb to acquire one book.

"Over there," she pointed to an opened book sitting to the right of her. It was held open with a magnifying glass. Professor Layton approached the book and saw nothing upon first glance.

"Which page is it?" he inquired.

The librarian huffed exasperatedly. Her rate of flipping pages increased.

"You're looking at it, and before you say anything, I'd like to remind you, that it is a one of a kind book."

Layton said nothing and hesitantly picked up the magnifying glass.

A tinkling sound rang out briefly.

Ridelle whipped her head around to look at her guest.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I found a hint coin. No trace of the damage so far…"

"Right."

The librarian went back to her own work. She was nearing the name of the person who had checked the book out. Her fingers traced the date to the book's assigned number, then to the culprit.

"Got her!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I think I see it. This poor bug?" Layton questioned, his expression read amused.

However, Ridelle was unaware of the professor's discovery, as she reveled in her own find.

"I will be paying a visit to Miss Espella Cantabella!"

She grabbed her parasol from behind the desk and placed the 'damaged' book and records book in a canvas bag. The librarian slung it over her shoulder.

"Coming along?" she posed to her guest.

"Well…" the professor mumbled. He looked longingly at the books he intended to pour through. Ridelle glared at him from behind her spectacles.

Layton supposed that he had wanted to speak with her, and if Ridelle was leaving, siphoning through the library would take more time. He approached her with a nod.

"I suppose, I could. I haven't seen Espella in quite some time."

"Excellent," she responded with an impish grin.

"We can talk on the way there," he posed, holding the door open for her.

"Certainly. This odd affair has peaked my interest. So, what did your friend have to say?"

Layton related the events of the phone call with Maya as the two made their way to Patty's Bakery.

* * *

 _Longer chapter. It just turned out that way. Let me know what you think. ~Nyanora ^_^_


End file.
